Strong & Soft
by IntonPutri Ice Diamond
Summary: Ini hanyalah kisah yang akan kuceritakan padamu tentang seorang wanita yang kuat juga lembut. Lebih tepatnya, tentang perjuangannya yang tidak mudah. / Kingdom nih XD / Terinspirasi dari KoreanDrama "King & I" / Mind To RnR? OwO
1. Chapter 1

**~*oOo*~**

 **BoBoiBoy © Monsta / Animonsta Studios, Malaysia**

 **Strong & Soft © IntonPutri Ice Diamond**

 **Terinspirasi dari KoreanDrama "King & I"**

 **Warning : mungkin ada beberapa Typo, Charanya Ekstrim (?), Krisarnyaaaa, OOC, mungkin juga AU soalnya kagak terlalu ngerti, dan lain sebagainya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 – Prolog**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **~*oOo*~**

* * *

Kerajaan.

Apa yang pertama kali kalian pikirkan saat mendengar kata itu?

Mungkin tentang penduduknya, istananya, bahkan Raja dan Ratu yang memerintah disana, bukan?

Aku akan menceritakan salah satu bagian terpenting atau mungkin bagian yang paling penting dalam sebuah Kerajaan.

Yaitu Raja dan Ratunya.

Kedua pemimpin ini tinggal di sebuah istana yang begitu megah dengan kehidupan mewah di dalamnya, serta memimpin Kerajaannya agar menjadi Kerajaan yang sangat makmur.

Kerajaan itu butuh pemimpin yang bijaksana, kuat, juga lembut dalam satu waktu.

Bijaksana saat mengambil keputusan-keputusan yang penting sampai yang sepele, kuat saat melindungi Kerajaannya dari orang-orang yang berniat jahat, dan juga lembut pada rakyatnya.

Ya, setidaknya itulah pemimpin idaman para rakyat.

Namun, bagaimana kalau justru pemimpin utama atau Raja sangat berbanding terbalik dari ketiga sifat-sifat yang kusebutkan tadi?

Monarki akan runtuh, tangisan dan jeritan kelaparan dari rakyat akan menggema ke seluruh penjuru Kerajaan, bawahan sang Raja tunduk karena takut akan keselamatannya sendiri, dan kemungkinan paling buruk adalah pemberontak akan menyerang istana dan menggulingkan sang Raja dari takhtanya.

Ketakutan dan penderitaan menyelimuti di seluruh Kerajaan, sedangkan sang Raja tengah bersenang-senang sambil menunggu sejarawan menulis kisahnya dengan darah sang pemimpin utama.

Dan jangan lupakan wajah para bawahan yang terlihat manis di depan Raja yang sebenarnya tengah menyeringai licik sambil mengatur strategi pembunuhan sang Raja di belakangnya.

Sungguh, itu adalah sejarah yang akan terus di simpan sampai hancur menjadi debu.

Namun, daripada terus berfokus pada Raja yang tak tahu diri ini, bagaimana kalau kita melirik sedikit pada sang Ratu?

Ratu yang hanya bisa menangis dalam diam sambil berharap suaminya berubah.

Namun, harapan hanya harapan. Dan ia tahu akan hal itu.

Sehingga ia berdiri kembali dan berusaha menggapai bintang yang indah namun sangat tinggi sendirian saja.

Ya, ini bukan kisah tentang sang Raja yang lalim tersebut.

Tapi ini kisah tentang Ratu yang berusaha mati-matian agar Kerajaannya tetap kokoh berdiri.

Ratu yang begitu lembut dan juga kuat dalam berbagai keadaan.

Ini adalah kisah perjuangan yang tidak terlihat oleh siapapun dan dilakukan dengan sembunyi-sembunyi.

Juga tentang lagu sedih yang dinyanyikan setiap malam sambil meneteskan air mata oleh sang ratu.

Sendirian saja...

* * *

 **~*oOo*~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued or Delete?**

 **~*oOo*~**

* * *

 **Wahahaa~ XD Utang lagi~ /digampar**

 **Maaf, idenya gak bisa ditahan lagi.. udah kebelet (?)/emang buang air?**

 **Dan lagi... ceritanya kayaknya rada nyesek nantinya OwO)a**

 **Liat aja nantilah...**

 **O iya, aku mau minta saran nih! Kira-kira, siapa Raja yang cocok kalo Yaya yang jadi Ratunya?**

 **Dijawab yaaa~!**

 **Akhir kata...**

 **Mind To Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

Sang raja memegang stempel yang telah ditempelkan di kertas keputusan itu dengan gemetar. Isakan lolos dari bibirnya. Air mata dari iris emasnya membasahi wajahnya yang tertunduk tak kuasa menahan kesedihan.

Malam itu menjadi malam keputusan terbesar dan terberat dalam hidupnya. Ingin rasanya ia lari dari tanggung jawabnya yang serasa mencambuk dirinya setiap hari, namun sayangnya ia tak bisa melakukannya.

Sang cinta telah merelakan dirinya diturunkan dari posisinya dan diasingkan hanya demi tetap kuatnya kepercayaan rakyat padanya.

Dan kini, pada malam ini, sang raja dengan sangat-sangat berat hati, menjatuhi istrinya itu dengan hukuman mati. Namun ia menjanjikan satu hal padanya, ia akan menjadikan anak dari sang cinta sejatinya itu seorang pangeran mahkota. Bahkan, menjadikannya sebagai raja penggantinya kelak.

Tapi sang istri juga meminta sesuatu padanya. Ia meminta agar jangan sampai anaknya yang masih berumur 10 tahun itu mengetahui sang ibu telah dihukum mati oleh ayahnya sendiri.

Dan sang raja pun berjanji.

* * *

 **A BoBoiBoy FanFiction.**

 **Strong & Soft**

 **BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studios Sdn. Bhd.**

 _ **"Jangan biarkan sang anak melihat baju penuh darah itu.**_

 _ **Jika itu terjadi, malapetaka akan datang dan menghancurkan semuanya.**_

 _ **Ini adalah pesanku padamu. Jagalah negeri ini, juga anak itu.**_

 _ **Walau aku tahu, takdir tidak akan bisa berubah sekuat apapun usaha kita."**_

 **~*oOo*~**

Tangan Taufan gemetar, membuat Hanna terdiam sambil menatapnya. Cairan racun itu kemudian dituang ke dalam sebuah mangkuk dengan tangan yang begitu bergetar.

Cairan bening keluar dari iris shappire tanpa henti dan tak bisa ditahan oleh Taufan. Sedangkan Hanna hanya tersenyum sambil berusaha menahan tangisnya, walau ia tahu itu sia-sia.

Mangkuk itu kini telah terisi penuh, siap untuk diminumkan pada sang mantan ratu. Hanna hanya tersenyum sendu, matanya lalu berkeliling memandang orang-orang dari kerajaan yang mengelilinginya di halaman rumahnya itu sebelum akhirnya berhenti pada Taufan yang menunduk di hadapannya.

"Taufan..." Taufan menegakkan kepalanya, bertemu pandang dengan iris jingga yang hangat. "Tolong.. jangan bersedih. Aku tak bisa bahagia jika kau terus menangis seperti ini nantinya.."

Taufan gemetar menahan tangis saat mendengar nada bergetar Hanna yang begitu pasrah dengan takdirnya.

"Tersenyumlah Taufan.. Agar aku bisa mengingatnya disana."

Taufan memaksakan dirinya agar tersenyum. Hanna ikut tersenyum, senyumnya tampak begitu menyakitkan. Sangat menyakitkan.

"Jagalah Blaze untukku."

Taufan lalu mengangguk pelan. Dirinya tak sanggup melihat senyum itu lebih lama.

"Yang Mulia, ada kalimat terakhir dari anda?"

Utusan raja itu tampak tak menunjukkan raut wajah apapun, datar. Sedangkan Hanna lagi-lagi tersenyum.

"Jadilah orang-orang yang dapat menjadikan negeri ini menjadi lebih baik. Berlaku adil dan.. jagalah diri kalian baik-baik."

"...Baiklah, Yang Mulia. Anda bisa meminumnya sekarang."

Hanna mendengus pelan sambil tersenyum, matanya memandang ke langit biru yang membentang indah di atas kepalanya. Entah kapan lagi ia bisa melihat langit ini, bisa tersenyum bahagia, bisa melihat anaknya bahagia.

Sudah cukup perjuangannya selama ini. Sudah cukup pengabdiannya sebagai ratu di negeri ini.

Ia sudah lelah, tak ada gunanya ia menerima ajakan Taufan kawin lari pada malam itu. Ia benar-benar ingin istirahat. Ia benar-benar ingin meninggalkan dunia ini.

Hanna menarik napasnya dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya. Tangannya gemetar saat mengambil mangkuk itu kemudian meneguknya. Dalam satu tegukan, racun dalam mangkuk itu telah habis.

Cairan merah itu kemudian keluar begitu banyaknya dari mulut Hanna, menodai gaun putihnya. Semua yang menyaksikannya gemetar. Sedangkan Taufan hanya terpaku.

"Bawa dia ke kamarnya, agar dia bisa meninggal dengan tenang."

"Baik, tuan."

"Tunggu! Biar aku yang membawanya!"

Pengawal-pengawal kerajaan itu langsung mundur begitu Taufan membentak mereka. Taufan langsung berjongkok di depan Hanna, menawarkan punggungnya pada sang mantan ratu.

"Naiklah, Yang Mulia.."

Hanna hanya menurut. Taufan lalu menggendongnya di punggung, seperti saat mereka masih remaja dahulu. Masih menikmati masa-masa yang begitu indah, sebelum dirinya yang dulunya hanya rakyat biasa jatuh cinta pada sang pangeran mahkota.

Hanna ingat semua kenangan manis antara dirinya dan Taufan. Juga kenangan romantisnya bersama Gempa. Semua terekam jelas, membuat Hanna tak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk tersenyum.

Walau kepercayaannya pada Gempa diuji saat seorang wanita telah berhasil membuat Gempa berpaling saat itu, Hanna masih mencintainya.

Walau persahabatannya dengan Taufan terancam saat Taufan menyatakan cinta yang telah lama ia pendam padanya, Hanna masih tetap mempertahankan persahabatannya. Ia tahu, Taufan tersiksa selama ini karena dirinya.

Tapi setidaknya, Hanna bisa tidur dengan tenang di punggung Taufan yang begitu hangat. Didekat orang yang ternyata begitu menyayanginya melebihi dirinya sendiri.

Dan Hanna akhirnya menghembuskan napas terakhirnya.

~*oOo*~

"Ratu Hanna telah meninggal, Yang Mulia."

"...Kau boleh pergi."

Prajurit itu menunduk sejenak tanda hormat, kemudian beranjak pergi. Gempa yang tadi memunggungi sang prajurit terus berdiri di depan kolam besar yang ditumbuhi bunga teratai dan lotus yang indah. Tempat kenangannya bersama Hanna. Kenangan yang tak bisa ia lupakan sampai kapanpun.

"Aku memang tidak berguna.."

Tangannya menggenggam benda itu kuat. Iris emasnya begitu kosong, hampa. Dirinya tak bisa menangis lagi, air matanya terasa mengering. Ia tak merasakan kantuk walau semalaman tak bisa tertidur.

"Maafkan aku.."

Entah sudah berapa kata maaf meluncur dari mulutnya sejak tadi malam. Ia merasa berjuta-juta kata maaf tidak akan bisa membuat Hanna memaafkannya. Namun ia tak bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk tak mengucapkan kata-kata itu berulang-ulang.

Hiasan ukiran kayu seukuran genggaman tangan yang hanya setengah bagiannya itu ditatap lekat-lekat.

"Tapi aku harus melupakanmu.."

Tangannya ia arahkan ke depan. Perlahan ukiran kayu itu ia lepaskan, tenggelam di dalam air. Bersamaan dengan perginya sang pujaan hati.

"Kumohon, maafkan aku, Hanna.."

~*oOo*~

"Bagus sekali, Blaze mengetahuinya sekarang.."

Gempa memijat keningnya. Sedangkan Taufan yang ada di depannya hanya menunduk.

"Bagaimana Blaze tahu hal ini? Bukankah aku sudah melarang semua orang untuk memberitahunya?"

Taufan, sebagai pelayan setianya yang baik, tentu saja harus jujur. "Aku tidak tahu, Yang Mulia. Tapi, mungkin pangeran mendengar percakapan antara Ibu Suri dan Yang Mulia Ratu."

Gempa menatap Taufan, yang ia anggap sahabatnya itu, dengan tatapan tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin ibunya dan istrinya itu berbicara mengenai hal yang ia larang selama ini?

Kepala Gempa serasa ingin pecah saja. Apalagi setelah mendengar kabar bahwa anaknya itu tidak mau makan apapun selama beberapa hari ini, bahkan mengigau dalam tidurnya. Gempa rasanya ingin mati saja.

Setiap malamnya setelah Blaze mendengar kenyataan itu, ia menangis sampai tertidur. Dirinya selalu memanggil-manggil ibunya, bahkan dalam tidurnya sekalipun.

Sang raja yang waktu itu melihat anaknya mengigau memanggil sang ibu hanya menunduk dalam. Rasa penyesalan kembali menghantuinya. Tapi saat itu, tak ada pilihan lain. Bahkan sang istri tercintanya pun sudah merelakan segalanya demi putranya.

Hah.. hidupnya rumit sekali.

"Taufan.." Gempa menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, khas orang frustasi. "Aku rasa.. aku harus segera mengangkat putra makhota."

"Apa? Secepat itu? Bahkan ini belum sampai setahun dari sepeninggal Ratu Hanna."

"Ya, aku tak mau nantinya akan ada yang menjebak anakku, seperti ibunya."

Taufan seketika terdiam.

~*oOo*~

"Kak.. ayo makan. Nanti kalau sakit bagaimana?"

Ice hanya menghela napasnya begitu Blaze lagi-lagi tak mengacuhkannya. Ayolah, Ice itu lebih muda 2 tahun dari Blaze. Tapi kenapa Blaze begitu kekanakan dibanding Ice?

Tapi, Ice tahu, sedewasa apapun dirinya, kakaknyalah yang akan menjadi putra mahkota.

Ice menggelengkan kepalanya. Kenapa dirinya berpikir begitu? Padahal ibu kandungnya, Ratu Suzy, telah memperingatkannya agar dirinya tidak berharap posisi putra mahkota itu.

"Pergilah, Ice.."

Blaze kini bersuara. Membuat Ice yang tadi melamun kembali ke alam nyata. Tumben sekali kakaknya mau bicara dengannya setelah kejadian itu. Kejadian saat kakaknya menangis tanpa henti.

"Ayolah kak, kenapa kakak jadi murung begini? Bukannya kakak biasanya mengajakku main?"

"Aku sudah tahu kau tidak akan mau main denganku. Jadi, untuk apa aku melakukan hal yang sia-sia begitu."

"Kakak tahu tidak, sudah berapa pelajaran yang kakak lewatkan?"

"Aku bisa mempelajarinya sendiri tanpa bantuan kakek-kakek yang banyak bicara itu."

"Kak.."

Ice mendengus sebal, entah kenapa Blaze begitu pintar menjawabnya saat ini.

Ice tahu, bahwa Blaze mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Blaze dikenal sebagai pangeran yang sangat mudah mencerna sesuatu yang diterimanya. Bahkan di usianya yang masih dini, ia hapal dan paham semua peraturan-peraturan yang ada di kerajaannya. Kemampuan berpedangnya pun tak bisa diremehkan.

Benar-benar pantas untuk menjadi seorang pangeran mahkota.

Hanya satu kelemahannya. Ia terkadang tidak terlalu suka tanggung jawab besar, selalu keluar kerajaan tanpa izin, dan bermain tanpa peduli sebuah batasan besar seorang pangeran pertama.

Ice juga paling tahu satu sifat yang tak ditunjukkannya pada orang banyak. Kakaknya itu begitu cerdik.

Karena itu, Ice takut. Sangat takut kalau Blaze sudah menyusun rencana selama beberapa hari ini dengan menggunakan kecerdikannya.

Dan Ice berharap rencana yang telah disiapkan kakaknya itu tidak akan mengancam monarki ataupun dirinya sendiri.

~*oOo*~

Blaze merenung di depan kolam besar itu. Wajahnya yang biasanya cerah bak mentari di pagi hari yang menyinari seluruh pelosok negeri, kini tampak suram.

Wajahnya begitu dingin dan serius, tidak cocok dengan dirinya yang masih kecil itu.

"Ibu.. Blaze sudah menjadi pangeran mahkota hari ini." Dirinya berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tak menangis. "Apakah ibu.. bangga pada Blaze?"

Ia berharap sang ibu akan menjawab perkataannya dengan nada lembut yang begitu ia rindukan. Namun itu hanyalah angan belaka.

"Ibu bahagia tidak di sana? Apakah para malaikat memperlakukan ibu dengan baik?"

Hening, hanya hembusan angin yang menjawabnya.

"Aku harap ibu bahagia di sana. Setidaknya, di sana tidak ada yang membuat ibu tersiksa."

Ekspresi pilu itu tak lama menjadi ekspresi murka. Tangan Blaze terkepal erat, dan mungkin kukunya itu telah melukai kulit tangannya.

"Aku janji pada ibu…"

Manik jingga yang biasanya hangat itu kini menjadi dingin. Menatap air yang tenang, memantulkan bayangan dirinya.

"Aku akan balaskan dendam ibu pada mereka."

~*oOo*~

Angin berdesir pelan, sedikit menerbangkan kain merah muda yang menutupi seluruh rambutnya. Wajahnya begitu damai. Kelopak bunga berwarna merah berterbangan mengikuti sang angin.

"Oh Dewi.."

Manik hazel itu menutup, menyembunyikan kehangatan yang tersimpan di dalamnya.

"Jika itu benar takdirku, aku akan menerimanya.."

 **~*oOo*~**

 **To Be Continued**

 **~*oOo*~**

Haloo halooo

Maafkan saya, saya sudah menelantarkan ff ini selama... hampir setahun mungkin ya X"D

Sebenernya udah jadi beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi ada sedikit 'halangan' yang membuat saya gak bisa langsung update. Jadi sekali lagi saya haturkan maaf..

Dan sedikit pemberitahuan, tokoh "Api" disini saya ubah menjadi "Blaze" dan "Air" menjadi "Ice". Kenapa? ...Err.. saya gak enak aja, yang lain level dua tapi mereka malah level satu XDD

Sekian dari saya,

Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter selanjutnya~!


End file.
